Home is where the heart is
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Kim are all grown up and have 3 kids, 2 boys and a girl, who they adopted form iquailit where jack works. That is super far from inverary. He is sometimes gone for a long time.. This is hard on kim and the kids! Follow Kim, jack and their kids as they remodel their new house, welcome new relatives and be a family! Please r and r!


Note: jack and Kim are married and 37 years old. This the future. They live in Kingston, Ontario. (it would only work out is way) they have 2 boys, Cody, 10 and Wyatt, 7. They also have an adopted daughter, Lilly from iquailit, who is 1 and half months old. They live in inverary just outside of Kingston Ontario. One problem, jack is in iquailit, Nunavut half of time for his job. He works in the mines. Yet, the family of 5 somehow make it.

Kims pov

I, 37 year old kim brewer, parked my black Kia crossover in the dirt driveway of jacks and my family's soon to be new house. Jack, our sons, Lilly and I were moving in there in 2 months. There was still a lot to do. Jack was in iquailit right now. He would be back on moving day though. Right now, it was just the boys, Lilly and I. I liked it when I got to spend time with them on my own because when jacks here the boys would rather hang out with him. I'm ok with that. Right now, we are living with my parents until we move into our house. Cody is kind of getting sick of it since we've been there for 4 months and will be there for 2 more.

Cody was at a friends, so it was just Wyatt, Lilly, bone, our dog, and I. We had gotten bone when jack brought Lilly home. It wasn't meant to happen. A man and woman were visiting toronoto form iquailit and didn't want Lilly so they gave her to jack. He had no choice, but to take her home and we adopted her. Anyways, we got bone becuase the boys really wanted a dog and we felt bad about not knowing about Lilly before hand. The boys love Lilly and bone to pieces. It's so cute!

I undid my seatbelt and opened my door. I got out and opened Wyatt's door. He undid his seatbelt and got out with my help. I then went over to Lilly's side and got her out. I put her pink Minnie mouse baby carrier on my torso and put Lilly in it. Wyatt was already at door. "hurry up!" the 7 year old, whined. "I'm coming, sweetie. I still have to get bone out and Lilly's playpen" I told him. He put his hands on his hips. "well, hurry up. I'm not getting any older!" he said. I laughed. He was a lot me and jack combined. I don't know how many times jack has pulled that line on me. Cody is more like jack then me.

Lilly snuggled up to my chest. "you tired, sweetie?" i asked her. She had a rough night last night. It was my first night without jack there. She missed her daddy. He had left yesterday afternoon. I miss him so much. We text and call when we can. We also face time. We both love ecachother so much!

I grabbed bones leash and led bone out of the crossover. Wyatt ran up to me and grabbed his bag of toys that I had packed him. I grabbed Lilly's playpen and my bin of house work supplys. Bone pulled me towards the front door with Lilly enjoying the ride and Wyatt running ahead. I grabbed my key out of my pocket once we reached the door and unlocked it. I openEd the door. Wyatt and bone charged through the door. "settle down!" I told them. Bone sat down and Wyatt stood in front of me. "sorry, mommy" he said. I kissed his forehead. "it's ok!" I told him. Wyatt ran up the stairs. I closed the door behind me and set up Lilly's playpen. "ok, baby girl. Mommy needs to get some work done so youre going to have fun in your playpen!" I said, taking her out of her carrier and putting her in her playpen. I smiled as I looked at a sleeping Lilly. She was cute!

I set the carrier on the small table that jack had set up last time we were all here together working on the house. I missed that! I missed us as a family! I cherished the time that we were all together be ause it hardly ever happened!

I grabbed a paintbrush and the paint bucket. The house was over 100 years old. Cody makes a joke that it's haunted. Wyatt likes the idea of the 5 of us living in a haunted house. He says it will be like Halloween everyday. Jack and I laugh at the boys Aric's. I wonder what Lilly will be like when she's their ages.

I begin to stroke the pink paint onto Lilly's walls. Lilly is sleeping on her playpen, which is close to me for when she wakes up. I always wanted a daughter and now I have 1! I smile to myself as I stroke up and down the walls.

bone and Wyatt run into the room. "bone! Get back here!" wyatt yells, causing Lilly to stir in her sleep. Bone doesn't listen, of course. Instead he runs over to me. He knocks over the bucket, climbing onto my lap. pink paint covers bone and I both completely. "bone!" I groan. I look at my once red plaid button up shirt that is now partly pink. "ugh!" I groan. By this time, Lilly is now awake screaming her head off, bone, the pink dog, is running around the room, getting paint everywhere and Wyatt is laughing his head off. Welcome to my life.

I called my mom and told her to bring clean clothiers for my and a bucket and water and soap for bone. I already had cleaning supplys. Luckily, she lives just down the road! I sang to Lilly. I didn't want to rock her or hold her covered her pink paint. So I just sat by her playpen and sang and talked to her. She fell right back asleep. Once I mentioned jack. I had set up bones crate and he was currently in it until my mom got here. Wyatt was playing on his Ds in his room. I had put him in there becuase Lilly's room was a mess. I would clean up the paint after my mom got here and Bo e and I were both clean. I had gotten punk paint in my hair! Oh well! I've dyed my hair before.

I then heard the door swing close, followed by laughter. It sounded like a man laughing. I must be imagining things since I miss jack so much! I heard people running up the stairs. Did my mom bring my dad with her? Cody ran into the room. "hi mom!" he said. "Cody, what are doing here?" I asked him. Cody laughed a bit and steppEd back. I then put my hands on my hips. "what are you hiding?" I asked him. I must have been staring at Cody for awhile because bone started barking as footsteps entered the room. I turned around to see...

Sorry! Cliffhanger! I wanted to try one of these! Tell me what you think! Please r and r! Thanks!


End file.
